


The one with Anna's secret

by akachankami



Series: Shippers Anonymous [19]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akachankami/pseuds/akachankami
Summary: Prompt:Charles scratched the back of his neck in frustration, she had taken to avoiding him & seemed to be angry with him. He'd tried to ask her what he had done wrong but Elsie would only scowl & march off shaking her head, mumbling something about keeping her word. She & Anna seemed to be at odds as well, and when he finally cornered her in one of the empty bedrooms & refused to let her leave until they'd settled whatever it was that was coming between them, she burst into tears.





	The one with Anna's secret

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a little different: I couldn't see the prompt fit Charles Carson as I understand him and it needed some adjusting for me to make a scene work.  
> It's also in loose (very loose) script format cause I was in a mood.

_Cut to: Mrs H sitting room, night. Mrs H and Mr C are sitting at her table with a glass of sherry each._

_Mr C_ : "I wish you'd tell me what was going on earlier, you seem all so… snappy."

_Mrs H_ : "You're a kind man Mr Carson, you wouldn't understand."  _He tilts his head_  "Not every man is as kind."

_Mr C_ : "Has someone been unkind to you Mrs Hughes?"

_Mrs H_ : "Don't worry about that Mr Carson."

_Mr C_ : "Mrs Hughes, if someone under this roof has been disrespectful to you I demand to know!"

_Mrs H purses her lips. Cut to: detail of Mr C's hand curled in a fist, Mrs H reaches out and places her hand on his, gently dissipating his rage as his hand uncurls._

_Mrs H_ : "Not to me, Mr Carson, not to me."

_They share a meaningful look._

_Mr C_ : "Is there something I can do?"

_Mrs H_ : "Keep an eye on our guests if you can, see that they're never left alone with the female staff…"

_Mr C nods. Cut to: outside Mrs H sitting room, the door is open and we see Mr C standing and excusing himself out. Mrs H is standing at the doorstep with a worried expression. Cut to: black._


End file.
